


Reclusive

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 of 30<br/>Prompt:  Reclusive<br/>Character: Allison Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclusive

The dress was light green, almost pastel in colour with small subtle swirls and flowers in pale silver embroidery.  
It was beautiful.  
On Lydia, it would make her look even brighter and vibrant, like a firework in the darkness.  
On Allison, it made her look paler and ghost-like, a shade, albeit a beautiful one.  
"Come on Allison, you cant hide in your room forever. Since the whole Scott thing, you've become a recluse and its kinda sad. You're a hot chick! You need to tear up the dance floor and make some new memories or else your going to be stuck with only bad ones" Lydia stated from behind Allison's left ear.  
"I don't know Lydia. Its a bit early isn't it?" she looked up from the mirror, meeting the others eyes.  
"Its been almost the whole summer" the strawberry blonde stated bluntly.  
Allison sighed and looked in the mirror again.  
"The red one is better."  
Lydia's giggle was contagious and the dressing room fulled with the innocent laughter of girls wanting to be girls.


End file.
